X-Men: The Second Genoration
by untoldhero's
Summary: It's hard enough being a teenager but being an X-Men makes it harder, being a teenage X-Men offspring of the team of X-Men before you fighting crime while trying to solve your parent apparent murder damn .Some of the Original XMen are still alive and are the trainers team leaders . The 90 cartoon is the parents generation and evo is the kids will be explained in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, some of the lines were taken from X-men Evolution. I did make up Claire, and whenever I write Kurt talking he has a German accent, but I can't write in accents. The bedrooms and uniforms are the ones seen in X-men Evolution. **

**This story is set in 2012**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1- Operation Startup **

**Three Years Ago**

"Professor X, help me!" Claire said, crying, trying to remove her hand from her science textbook.

"Claire what happened?"

"I got mad because Steve and Pete were mean to me because I accidentally killed our worm in Science. I was drawing the diagram while they were of kissing up to the big dumb-ass jock, Ben Mercer".

"Claire don't use that kind of language. Now calm down".

Claire calmed down, her nails went down to normal size, which are still about a centimeter from the beginning of the flesh of her fingertip. And they are thick too. Most people think they are fake but they aren't.

"Is Scott still in school?"

" Yeah he's covering for me, "Claire got up and walked around the Professor's office, running her hands through her thick wavy blond hair. She stopped, looking thoughtfully at the wall with a single painting, thinking about how with one push of a button she would be looking at part of Cerebro. "Why is this happening to me? I'm fine with good mutants. Scott is a brother to me, he's a mutant, I'm fine with that but I'm . . ."

"Claire it's time for you to know the truth. You remember me telling you and Scott how there might be a new intruder moving here with wife and children? Well his name is Wolverine. You are his niece."

"The Wolverine from the old team! Oh god, please tell me he has another sibling; a fat brother or maybe even a psycho sister".

"Claire you are Sabertooth's daughter. Interesting, although you've got your fathers power, you can retract your nails like your uncle. And you are never sick. Both your uncle and your father have self-healing powers".

"Don't call him my uncle, he's not family I met him what, maybe like once in my life. You and Scott are my family".

"We'll talk about this when you get home from school".

"I can't. What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't as long as you stay calm".

"Ok see you after school, dad"

Claire smiled as she walked out of office. She couldn't see it but the Professor was smiling too. He had raised her and her "brother" Scott. It was clear that they were not related. They looked different. She had blond hair and brown eyes and Scott had brown hair and green eyes. But they were family. The professor had raised them and he was and would always be her brother and the professor would always be her dad.

**Two Years Ago **

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye Sara."

"E-mail you tonight Jean"

Jean turned and walked into the mansion with the professor.

In the living room Claire was sitting on a couch and Scott across from her in a chair. There was a long raised coffee table between them with a checkerboard on it and a bowl of popcorn next to it.

Scott picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at Claire getting it caught-up in her hair, which she had straightened today. "It's your turn, sis".

"Hey I'm thinking".

Scott threw another piece of popcorn and it went down her shirt.

"That is wrong on so many levels".

Claire threw a piece of popcorn at him and Scott caught it in his mouth and he began to choke.

Claire ran over to his chair, "Oh my god Scott; are you okay?" Scott smiled and before Claire could close her eyes he spit the popcorn at her and it bounced off her eye. Scott got up and walked over to the other side of the coffee table and got a piece of popcorn and ate it.

"Owww, you got salt in my eye! You are going to sincerely regret that brother" Claire ran over and jumped on Scott's back. She leaned over and grabbed the entire bowl of popcorn. Scott straightened up. Claire put her feet on the couch. Still standing up she put one of her arms around his neck and with the other hand she held the bowl over Scott's head. Jean entered the room at this point. Claire threatened, "Bro, you are going to pay, you got popcorn down my shirt, in my eye, and in my hair which took me two hours to straighten"

Prosser X entered the room seeing this scene. "Claire, Scott!" They both looked up and looked like they had just been caught making out. One popcorn kernel rolled out of the bowl and bounced from Scott's head to the coffee table to the ground then it took one more bound and landed under the couch. Claire loosened her grip on Scott's neck a little. "Claire", Professor X said sternly. She released Scott slowly from her death grip, jumped off and set the bowl down.

The Professor said, "Scott and Claire are my children."

Jean quickly glanced at Scott then Claire who was trying to get the piece of popcorn from under the couch. Professor X continued, "This is Jean White. She is a new student here, and I expect you to treat her nicely, and not attack her with popcorn." Claire who had retrieved the popcorn was now standing up looking embarrassed and like she had eaten something that tasted really bad. She made a mental note to do her chores and vacuum next week.

"Scott would you give Jean a tour of the institute after I help her get room set up? And Claire do your chores".

"Uhh", Scott managed.

Jean and the Professor left.

"You can shut your mouth," said Claire who was going to the kitchen to get the vacuum.

"Huh, what?"

"Honestly I can't believe you said that much".

"Shut up Claire" Scott said defiantly

**Two Hours Later **

Scott was working under his car in the garage.

"Hi" said Jean.

Scott banged his head on the car

"Ohh sorry"

"It's ok. Ready to take the tour now?"

"Ya. Is this your car?" she asked nodding her head towards the red convertible with white strips.

"No, it was my dad's. One of the only memories I have of when I was little is driving somewhere in this car with my mother, my dad and my brother. I remember we were really happy".

"What about your sister Claire?"

"She isn't my biological sister, and Professor Xavier isn't my biological father. He adopted Claire and me. He raised my father too".

They walked around for an hour and a half taking a tour of the house. They stopped at the wall that splits into the girls changing room and boys changing rooms.

"This is the wall of heroes."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Jean broke the silence, "Apparently my parents and Professor X have been e-mailing my parents. They told me that a person named Jean Grey used to live here".

"Ya, she was my mom. Mutants luck right?"

Jean looked down awkwardly.

"Sorry, I know you must not be used to talking about mutants out in the open like this."

"If anyone should be sorry it's me", Jean replied, "So sorry about the whole mentioning your mom thing".

"It's ok I barely remember her. When I was little I was involved in a plane crash and was in a coma for two years. I barley remember any thing from before the accident. I was only 5".

"Maybe you're right about the whole mutant's luck thing."

**One Year Ago**

Jean White was standing on the sidelines of the football field with her camera. She was standing next to a bench with three boys who weren't playing.

"That's right folks. Ben Mercer scores the winning touchdown making Bayville State Champions! That's why Ben Mercer is going to Ohio State to help them win there!" blasted the announcer.

The crowd went wild with cheer's screams and applause.

"No matter how many times he wins games for us, he will always be that kid who blamed me for killing our science worm", Claire said.

"Ok, one; you did kill the science worm. Two; let it go. And three; I hate him too", her bother replied.

"He made me slice and dice a textbook. And you don't like him because he's closer to a certain red-head a certain someone likes".

"You are so immature".

"Yes I am, because I'm your little sister", Claire said.

"If you tell this red-head that I like her I will hit you in the head with a rock".

"B-A-Y-V-I-L-L-E, GO BAYVILLE" cheered the cheerleaders.

"Can you?"

"Claire the cheerleaders are just trying to do their jobs of being 'cheery'" Scott said using air quotes when he said "cheery."

Meanwhile, Jean took a shot of the bench with the three benched players.

One of them, Duncan, said, "Ahhh, I can see the caption now, 'Quarterback Sit's on the Bench in Mercer's Shadow'."

"Ahhh, no actually", Jean said with a smile and a slight nervous laugh, "this one is for my personal collection. And for the record, Duncan, I don't like Ben Mercer either, and off the record no one in the Xavier house does".

"I'm in the Sher house so, I wouldn't know".

"Well I do."

**This Year**

"B-A-Y-V-I-L-L-E, GO BAYVILLE" cheered the cheerleaders.

"Every year I hear the stupid cheers the more I want to have the power to make people mute", stated Claire.

At the end of the football field Duncan scored the touchdown. Jean White took a picture of Duncan diving into the end zone.

"Is that for your personal collection," asked Duncan.

"No this is actually for the school newspaper".

"Duncan Matthews scores, winning the homecoming game!"

Duncan smiled at Jean and she replied by tucking her red hair behind her ear.

"Now you see folks, last year he was over-shadowed by Ben Mercer but, now that Ben's at Ohio State. This tenth grader has really come out of his shell, or off the bench as we have it, this year. Along with his friends, Travis Hale and Frederick Youpack, this school hopes he will take us to the championships again," the announcer said with excitement. Then he went on to talk about the up-coming dance happening that very night. All the girls were in dresses, and most of the guys were dressed up fancy. And all the football players and cheerleaders were getting changed. Jean and Duncan were still talking though.

"I think you wish you were certain football player right now", Claire said as the announcer went on and on about Ben, Fredrick, Duncan and Travis." God, like their heads weren't big enough already… damn it! Last year you said you'd hit me in the head with the rock. Does that offer still stand?"

"No, Claire the announcements aren't that bad."

The announcer was now going on about how the Private school didn't have enough money.

"Ok so the announcements are really bad," he lowered his voice and continued, "and even if you were hit in the head with a rock you would regenerate".

"Come on! I'll give you $20, or whatever is in my bag - hey where's my bag?"

"It probably just fell under the bleachers, come on let's get it".

A hand came out from in-between one of the old slats of wood in front of them, and grabbed Jean's camera bag.

"Come on let's go!" Scott said to Claire.

"Ya, I think I'll hold-off on that rock for now".

Unfortunately Duncan saw someone take Jean's bag so he beckoned to Frederick and Travis and proceeded to walk over to bleachers.

**Under the Bleachers (2 of 5 Section of Bleachers)**

"Sweet, more cash," said Todd (or Toad as most people called him) Tolansky.

**Under the Bleachers (4 of 5 Section of Bleachers)**

It was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts, it was muddy too. "Remind me to clean this for community service, okay Scott" a rat ran across the ground.

They started walking over to were the screaming was coming from. Claire put her claws out. "Claire, I'm not taking of my glasses or putting-on my visor, so put your claws in. Remember, 'Jaws before claws'".

**Under the Bleachers (2 of 5 Section of Bleachers)**

"Ahh!," Toad screamed as he landed in the mud, "Come on, Duncan, I just took a shower a week ago".

"I really don't care, but I'm gonna make you pay", Duncan said slamming Toad against a wooden pole.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why don't you just get Todd to give back the money? No harm no foul," said Scott.

"Ya-Ya here-here-here's the money", stammered Toad.

"What do you care about this sleaze-ball, Summers?"

"Not much. But I'm not that crazy about 3 against 1 either".

"Get the girl, boys"

Claire punched Frederick in the eye and Travis in the nose.

"We have to go get ready for our dates. Ava and Nicole are waiting," said Travis. As they ran out they bumped Duncan's shoulder making him drop toad. All three boys ran out.

Duncan turned to Scott, and said, "See what you did, Mr. Sunglasses-at-night? You make me drop Tolansky. Here let me help you take your sun glasses off".

"No" Claire said jumping in front off Duncan trying to shield him from the optic blast fired from Scott due to the fact that his powers had bine a bit un predictable lately. His blasts were getting very strong, but he could not control his power. Sometimes even if he opened his eyes a blast would come. His blast hit a propane tank that exploded. Part of the bleachers and a little house behind the propane tank flew up in the blast. A part of falling bleacher hit Duncan in the head making him fly into the rubble of the old house.

Scott sat against a pole digging the heel of his palm against his eyes.

"This is too hot to touch. At least with my hands", said Jean picking-up the plank of wood mentally. She walked over and picked up the black glasses from the ground. She walked over to Scott and put them over his eyes. "You ok?"

"I am now, Jean I—"

"I know it's ok"

"Where's Claire?"

"I don't know, I didn't see her".

"Uhhhhmmmmm." A groan escaped from under a pile of wood. Jean mentally picked up the wood. They found Claire under it about halfway done with her regeneration. Scott took off his brown sweatshirt and hung it on a remaining board so it covered her. While Claire regenerated Jean and Scott looked for the stolen wallet, purses, and bags. Jean put her bag and Claire's bag in a separate pile then took the other bags out to the sidewalk. While Jean was moving the bags Scott checked-on the now regenerated Claire. He shook her shoulder, lightly. "Hey Claire," he said softly.

"You think… the … Afflack duck will cover this?" Claire said weakly.

Scott laughed, "I don't know".

He turned around as Claire put on his sweatshirt and zipped it up.

**In the car Outside the Football Field**

Inside the car, Professor Xavier was looking into people's mind changing things making sure that no one know or at least know one remembered who, what, or how the accident was caused.

"Ok I'm done I'm ready to leave now" Professor X said to his driver.

"You love your kids, very much no?" asked the driver who had a Russian accent.

"Yes I do. Do you have any children Peter?"

"A daughter, Yes. We named her after her mother. I regret to inform you that my family and I are moving to a small town in Illinois called Northbrook. So today will be my last day."

"I understand you move a lot Peter?"

"Yes, before here we lived in Deerfield, Illinois."

"Can you drive me to the train station, I'm picking up a new student tonight."

"Yes sir."

**At The Football Field**

"Come on let's go home." said Scott.

"I'm actually gonna, make sure Duncan's ok. Unless you need help getting Claire home," said Jean.

"No, I'm fine, go make sure Duncan's ok," said Scott. He helped Claire walk to his car. Scott put up the back seat then Claire climbed in the back seat. Once he put up the roof and started the car Claire lay down putting a gray blanket over herself. She cried quietly thinking, hoping that Scott wouldn't hear her. _This must be what it feels like after they pull off your skin after you are tarred and feathered, _she thought.

_How could I hurt Claire? Why did I hurt Claire? Why did she get hurt? Why did she jump in front Duncan? Why did Jean stay with Duncan? How could Jean stay with Duncan when Claire was hurt? _Scott thought about the question as he drove home he pushed his glasses as drove he couldn't hurt anyone else.

**At The Train Station**

"Is that your new student?" asked Peter

"No."

"Is that your student?"

"No."

A figure got of the train, it had a large overcoat over it with the hood over it's head. It had a duffle bag over each shoulder and it was carrying a old suitcase in it's hand but it's overcoat prevented you to it.

"That is my new student Kurt Wagner" Professor Xavier said to Peter as Kurt walked over to the Professor.

"Would you like me to take your bag for you?" asked Peter

"Yes thank you," he said in a thick German accent. He handed his bag he had been carrying to Peter careful not to revile his hands.

**At the X-Mansion**

Scott helped Claire to her room and into her bed, and tucked her in to bed. He went to his room next door and put on his night clothes then he bushed his teeth went to the bathroom, then got into bed. He heard a door slam outside, a minute or two later he saw a famine shadow walk across the now dimly lit hallway and down the hall. He heard a door close quietly down the hall. Half an hour later he heard a car door shut then another car drive off. _Professor X _he thought. He took off is glasses and went to bed.

**In the Morning**

Claire heard a knocking from the other side of the wall. She got up fast, "_Man I LOVE it after I regenerate, I feel so powerful, so free. Plus my skin gets really soft", _she thought. She took care not to rip her Family Tree as she took it off the wall. She had spent most of her free time (which wasn't much; between sharp shouting practice, hockey practice, homework, school and training) trying to find out the origins of her family. She had gone back a long way on the dad's side, but had gotten nowhere on her mom's. She didn't even know her name. All she knew was that she might be Asian because of the shape of her eyes. But Sabertooth was not Asian. So, what was she going to do go to Asia and hold a picture of Sabertooth and ask every woman if they had sex with him, and had a kid with him? I don't even know how to speak to them there are so many different types of Asian languages.

Taking down her tree she looked through the hole she had made. She had made the hole when she found out that she was adopted. That is when she first got her strength, but she only punched two fingers through the wall. "Hey bro what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to tell you to stay in your room, you know dad likes to run some tests after you regenerate, and this is your biggest regeneration yet."

"Come on bro I'm a Cheetah. I'm fine."

"That's only a code name, just like I don't really only have one eye, you are not really a fast African cat."

"Well, technically you do only have one eye, and I am fast, I'm not African, I'm not a cat, I'm not a speed demon, but I'm fast. Or as dad would put it agility"

" Ok, I only have one eye when I am in my uniform. And do I have to tell remind you what happened last time you regenerated?"

"It was just my appendix, it's not a necessary organ."

"Just go back to bed."

"You can make me stay in my room, but I'm going to go bed."

"Fine just please stay in your room."

"Fine, but I hate it when dad run tests on me."

"He just doesn't want you to lose a organ that is more… necessary"

Scott put his picture that covered his side of the hole up. Claire sighed and put her family tree back up.

**In The Hall**

" Come on Jean were going to be late. It's the second quarter and we both need to set up our gym lockers, now come on!"

"Hold on a sec will you?"

"No now come on."

"I'm getting a hair band for gym, thanks for reminding me by the way I totally forgot." Scott stood outside banging his head against the bathroom door eye's closed. Jean opened the door and Scott's head continued going down. He realized the door had opened and snapped his head back. They walked down the main staircase and they were about to when Professor X mentally called them into his office.

" Jean, Scott, this is Kurt."

"Hello," said Kurt who has a German accent. Scott offered a hand to shake Kurt stepped back a bit.

"It's ok Kurt were're all different here" said the Professor. Kurt hesitated for a minute then stuck out his three fingered dark indigo (very very close to dark blue) hand, shaking Scott's hand. Scott gasped.

"So is your mutation just in your appearance or do you have an ability or both," asked Jean. A mischievous smile appeared on Kurt's face he was there then he was gone. Jean's mouth dropped and her eyes got round, kind of like when Scott first saw her. Jean felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Boo!" said Kurt. Jean looked more shocked then scared. "Most people are scared when I teleport" said Kurt.

"Well when you live in this house not much scares you. There are people who can destroy things with their eyes, and I can turn the pages of a book with my mind, ohh and there's Cheetah Girl who has really good instincts."

"Yes the people who stay here have many gifts, and sometimes those gifts aren't always an asset. Right Scott?" Asked the Professor.

"I'm guessing you heard about last night them."

"It was hard not to. I'm just glad that no one found out what really happened, and that no one was hurt badly… well at lest no one who can't regenerate.

"I told her to stay in her room, I thought you would like to run some tests on her seeing as it was her biggest regeneration yet," said Scott.

"Yes I would like to run some test on her, although I wish she didn't have to regenerate. I going to help Kurt get his room set up run some tests on Claire, and then after school I'm going to run some tests on you". Scoot and Jean left for school.

**In Kurt's Bedroom**

"This your new room Kurt, you are across the hall from Claire and to the left of Claire's door is across the hall, Scott's room is to the left of Claire's and Jean's is to the right of Claire's," said Professor Xavier who told Kurt this from insides Kurt's room looking out into the hall.

"This whole room is mine?" asked Kurt looking around his new room. His room had light tan walls with bed nightstand, a large stereo with 2 speakers, a desk, and a mirror, a lamp a dresser. "I think my parents sent my here so the neighbors wouldn't kill me."

"Your parents sent you here so you could be happy, safe, and of course train."

"Before I left they told me to make friends. How can I make friends looking like this I scare people."

"That's why I made you this Kurt, here out it on and press the big button on top," Professor X handed Kurt a watch.

Kurt put on the watch curiously the pressed the button on top he turned into an American boy with shoulder length dark blue (almost black) hair. He "wore" a red top and medium green pants he had a tan top on top of his red shirt and his shoes matched it.

"Thank you so much Professor I will defiantly won't scare people anymore."

"It also double as a communicator. You will get your training uniform tonight at eight before training."

**At School**

The hallway was cleared from the stamped to get to the lunch line. The only reason Scott was running late was because of Principal Darkholme wanted to talk to me about me wearing sunglasses in school. I wanted to say that I was afraid that if I took my sunglasses of I would hurt someone, and I don't know anyone in school who can regenerate… well that's in the high school. But Jean's quick thinking got be out of it saying that I needed to wear them for my allergies, and the my medicine made me drowsy. To that I wanted to say that the only thing I was allergic to was hurting people and the only thing I'm allergic too is oranges, but I didn't say anything. Jean went to lunch with her friend Taryn, I began to spin the dial to open up my locker.

"Hey," said Toad.

"Hey, what's up?"

" I just wanted to say thank you for helping me last night."

" Um, thank. No problem."

" I was just wondering if we could hang our some time."

"Um sure, I got to go to lunch now."

"K," a fly flew around and then suddenly Toad caught the fly with his tong, then he just walked away.

**The Hall Outside The Cafeteria 12:00**

I took out my phone and clicked on my home phone number. I slide up my phone and pressed the keys against my face.

" Hello Scott."

"No matter how many times you answer the phone it will always freak me out, I just called to tell that I think the classmate I saved last night Todd Tolansky is a mutant."

"I know, Cerebro just detected him about an hour ago."

"The thing is he has the hygiene of a dead pig."

"No dead pigs have better hygiene than that guy, just be glad that you don't have an enhanced nose," Claire said.

"Claire, how did you get on the phone?" asked Professor Xavier

"I'm using the kitchen phone."

"Ok, can you go work on your family tree, or draw or train or something," asked professor Xavier.

"Ok fine," the click signaled the kitchen phone being hung up.

"What do you want me to do?" Asked Scott.

"Invite Todd over."

"Ok."

"I wonder if he knows he has powers, no… I mean not unless… I must go!"

Scott walked back down the hall to his locker.

**Near Scott's Locker 12:00**

"Toad I would like to recite you for the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants" said principal Darkholme.

"Sisterhood of Evil Mutants?"

"Yes the Sisterhood of Evil Mutants last time it was Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and that didn't work out so well so this time it's Sisterhood of Evil Mutants. How do you think you have been able to get all those purses, bags and wallets on the top seats of the bleachers from under them," asked Principal Darkholme. " I've noticed you have being hanging out with Scott Summers a lot."

"Ya Summers is cool, hell… I-I-I mean heck if it weren't for him those jocks would have beaten me up."

" If you have noticed 'Summers' has powers like you, I mean what do you really think happened at the homecoming game?" Toads jaw dropped in disbelief. Principal Darkholme continued, "You must find out more."

"Oh-oh-ok, Yes ma'ma."

**Inbetween Scott's locker and the Cafeteria 12:05**

"Hey you want to hang out some time?" Scott asked.

"Sure, can I come over today," replied Toad.

"I have to go to the doctors after school, so you want to hang out at 4:15?"

"Sure."

_I'm glad that's over _they both thought.

**After School 3:12**

Scott and Jean walked in the main door. Jean headed to the library, and Scott headed to the Professor's office. He knocked softly on the Professor's door.

"Come in," the Professor.

"Hey dad, I just wanted to tell you that that guy Todd well he is coming at 4:15."

"4:15?"

"Yes."

"Okay were are going to have to postpone your tests are you ok with that."

"Ya, ok"

"Help Kurt get a uniform and a codename. Then report back at 4."

"How are we supposed to make Kurt a uniform in 45 minutes."

"His uniform is already made, it's in the boy's locker room."

**45 Minutes Later **

Everyone (except Claire she was not an X-Men yet) was in Professor Xavier's office all in their uniforms.

"Kurt have you picked out a code name?" Asked Professor.

"Yes, I would like to be called Nightcrawler."

"Ok then Nightcrawler, I would you to hide at the begging of the hallway to my office. Marvel Girl (Jean) I would like you to stay in the trees by the north entrance, it is the entrance Todd will most likely use. If you see him I want you to fly in the sky trail him until he enters the building and throw this at him (Professor X handed Jean a tan messengers bag with green hockey pucks) when making contact with a surface it will send an electric charge. Scott I would like you to be my backup man, if there is anything else that is needed to be done you will do it. After the test there will be a training session." They all nodded their heads.

**At There Posts 4:10**

_It was already dark out, odd considering it was only November, it was too dark _thought Jean. I heard a **_tawp_**. I flew up into the sky and saw a puny boy in a swampy colored suit that made him look like a hunchback. I started to follow him and throw the pucks although the Professor had called them discs, whatever anyway I threw the pucks at 'Toad' when it hit the ground it sent out many electric 'tentacles'. Toad had passed the first test and dogged all the pucks 'til I was out which was just as Toad jumped inside.

**Inside 4:13**

The girlish wails came closer and closer until they were inside.

"Yo…Yo Summers, you've got a freaky security system," said Toad. Nightcrawler walks out "What are you a blue haired freak."

"At least **I **don't smell like unwashed pants."

"You're gonna pay for that!"

The two boys continued down the hall. You could follow the two's path of destruction from busted busts, punched paintings, and smashed (more like mashed) mirrors. You could also hear things like 'fight like a man', and windows being shattered. Professor Xavier finally stopped the test. He was finally convinced the Toad was a mutant, but I think he just wanted to save some money so he didn't have to pay more money.

"It is confermed Todd Tolansky has the gift of the X gene. You may come live with use if that is what you disaure "

"The only thing I disaure is blue boy's fuzzy little head."

Then Toad took a giant leap from his resting place on the rail of the second floor to Nightcrawler who was residing on the large six sided lamp. They both went plummeting towards the ground. The was a slight pphhff song then bot good and evil disapered. Now I know what your thinking foe to the no, good and evil cant just disaper like that. But that's not what happened they just teleported, into the danger room!

"Ohh no" Professor Xavier said. He sent a mental message to everyone " Todd and Kurt have Teleported into the danger room, and it was preparing for a danger room lesson. It will believe that the lesson has begone and start. I put in tentacles, spike elctrice spheres, and disitagration spray."

"Jean you get the spheres, I'll get the tentacles. Can you tell Claire to get the spray?" Asked Scott

"Sure."

"Claire come down to the danger room it's a emergency in the danger room. Scott told me to tell you to get down here."

"Ok" Claire said excitly. _I can't believe I finally get called on an emergency _she thought as she put on her uniform. My regular uniform hung next to my danger room uniform, my stealth uniform, and my artic uniform. My regular uniform was two pieces (not including her knee high boots) the top was light navy blue with black sleeves and black pants. I paused before leaving my pointy mask in my closet, I grabbed a hair tie and putting my hair into a long messy braid as I ran down to the danger room.

**The Danger Room (When Toad and Kurt Fell In… So 1 Minute Ago)**

"Ahh what the hell an were are we?" Asked Toad.

"I… I don't know" Kurt replied as the sound of whirling, " but I think we're going to find out very soon."

Almost to answer machines stared popping out of the wall, ceiling and even the floor. Every thing started changing and shifting. Parts of the floor raised part of them fell, water was even added. When the room was done it looked like a very hilly dessert. With cactus that came from random places in the room then if you got caught in it wouldn't release you it was not just a normal prickly (which it was) cactus. And them there where theise discs that were elctricfied, they would appere in the lake and would fall from the sky spontanisaly. At least that's what the video said before we were released from the pods.

**Danger Room (Present)**

"We have to do what?!" Toad screecked. He hopped to dodge the cactus's springing up. Kurt was teleporting to avoid being pommeled by the falling electrocuting discs. Scott and Jean ran in. Scott enailed 12 cactus with his optic blasts, and Jean 26 discs by smashing them together. They were trying to get Toad out of a cactus when Claire can in.

I ran over to one of the sprays and sliced it at the connecting part with a single claw. Then pulled another one off the wall. I walked over to a strange, but kind of cut looking blue guy. _Must be the new student. _

"Hi" I said to him.

"Hi," he said sticking out a blue three fingered hand, " I'm Nightcrawler."

"Cheetah," I said shaking his hand slightly.

"So what is this place?"

"It's called the danger room. It's basically a training room, a survival camp, and a simulator. All in one fun pacage," I explained.

"What, no gym?"

"No, that's down the hall."

Another sprayer came out.

"Hey watch this," Nightcralwer said as he gracefully jumped up top of the machine. He pulled the single plug that connected the spray can to the wall attachment, the machine moved around whildly. I looked some what funny as the scared blue boy cluched machine whispering quitly "ohh please dear god, ohh please dear god". The spray caught Claire from below her eyebrows to just were her ribs ended.

"I killed her! I killed her!" Screamed Nightcrawler.

**The Overlook Box (Over the Danger Room)**

Professor Xavier quickly wheeled over a small computer moniter. He press a large touchscreen key board to turn on. He pressed a large black and gold X that had appered on the keyboard.

"Training simulation, complete system halt in T-minus 10 seconds" said a computer simulated voice.

**In The Danger Room**

Claire's skin was regrowing it's self around her body.

"Damn, that's just creepy, " said Toad.

Professor Xavier wheeled into the Danger Room, "So Todd would you like to join our school?"

"No way you guys are a bunch of freaks!" Toad said as he hopped out

Jean grabbed the marune hoodie in Professor Xavier had in his hand and put it over Claire's chest, then went back to her post standing next to Scott.

"I think I should go to Professor, it's my first day here and killed someone, I'm turning myself into the police." Before anyone could do anything about it Kurt teleported out of the room.

"Uhhm, how long did it take for the for me to regenerate?" Claire asked.

"One minute and 49 seconds," replied Scott.

"Yes, new record!" Claire said excitedly who put on the hoodie that lay across her chest (her back was to everyone). "Where's the blue dude?"

"Gone," said Jean.

"I'll get him."

**At The Cliff Overlook **

"Hey" I said "taking a last room before you go in the slammer."

"Ya, it's so beautiful," Kurt replied as she turned around "I thought you were dead!"

"Well what can I say, I'm hard to kill. This is my favorite place to come and think."

"So how did you live?"

"I regenerate, what do you do?"

"I can telaporte, and I look like this."

"Come on, let's go back," Claire said standing up offering her hand.

"But I almost… would've got you killed"

Claire sat back down " Do you know how many times people have died or almost died in that house. I can tell it's happened a lot."

"That's not making me feel any better."

"Look my point is that we all make mistakes and mess up that's what we here to learn not to do. And only 1 person has died **in** the house. Now come on." I said smiling standing up holding out my hand again.

Kurt smiled and then was gone. A few feet away he reappeared "Come on slow poke" Kurt said. I smiled even wider and laughed quietly.

**At The Mansion **

Toad peaked his headout from behind ahe had been hiding behind the tall potted plant he had been hiding. He looked at the identical potted plant across the double doorway and jumped. He took a deep breath then crept across to the single open door, he opened the door a crack then hopped out. The wind picked-up and the door closed with a loud _Bang. _He looked up in fright.

There was a woman with white hair, and a younger girl who had black hair, with white highlights. They were both flying in the sky. Though I think it was natural, considering all the wacky things mutations can have. Sometimes the borders of my brother's eyes get red. The first time it happened my dad thought he was high. And sometimes my hair gets so thick and long and curly; it's insane.

A girl with white hair (again I'm guessing a mutation), and a boy with black hair. There was a man and a boy and the girl with white hair. They made a little line. They were standing up straight, one next to the other maybe 6 inches apart from each other. The man was in the line with 3 large pointy claws from each hand, which were hanging to his sides. The boy stood to his right with his left hand lifted to just beyond his chin. Like the man next to him he had three claws in each hand coming out in between the knuckles. Apparently he could make his claws turn to fire because he stood there making his claws ignite and then go out. The girl on the other side of the man had claws that apparently have poison in them because when she 'lit' them they glowed slightly orange. She stood in the same way as the boy, whom I assume is her brother, except with her right hand under her chin and her left hand to her side.

Professor Xavier wheeled in. "It's ok. He is free to go," he said. Everyone looked at the frightened Toad as he hopped away. "Freaks", he muttered under his breath.

The three bears put their claws in. I look down and I realize that mine are out. I instantly pull them back in. The woman with the white hair and the girl with Oreo style hair landed next to the others.

"Welcome home my friends," my dad told the strangers. Though they weren't really strangers. I had seen their pictures many times. Well, only the man and the woman: and only in pictures. The couple was in the old team and like all of the other teammates, they left after the accident. I'm guessing that the kids are there's.

"Thanks Chuck," the man said.

"This is Leah (the girl with Oreo style hair smiled and gave a little wave), this is Rina (the girl popped out her claws laughed, then quickly retracted them), and this Hudson (he nodded his head at me, I rolled my eyes)," as the woman went through their names he laid a hand on their shoulders.

"This is Claire. Claire this is Ororo Monroe, or you might remember her as Storm. And this Wolverine," before the professor could say anything I knew the name he was going to say, it was Logan, it was the name I had learned to hate. "But his real name is Logan." Turning to the adults "Scott, Jean and Kurt are inside," The Professor stated.

"Scott… and Jean are they…?" Storm asked.

"Scott yes, he is his son, but Jean... no, although she has similar gifts, and looks alike".

While the adults were talking I just stood of to the side of the balcony. The little girl with white hair came up to me.

" You look like my dad," the smaller girl with white hair said.

"No, no I don't." Turning towards the grown ups "I'm… I'm gonna go to my room, do… do uhm… do you need me to do anything?" I asked quietly.

"No Claire, you can go," Professor Xavier replied.

I turned and quickly walked away, brushing the new guy's shoulder who had been standing with my brother and Jean as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I walked to my room fast and then faster. When I got there I grabbed the family tree and tore it while a single tear streamed down my face. I grabbed a big piece of green construction paper from my closet. I wrote at the top Claire's Family Tree. I underlined it. I put who I grew up with on it; my dad the professor, Scott my brother. I was thinking about who to place on the tree.

"What's the matter?" asked Kurt.

"You know the guy downstairs, the one with the claws. He's my uncle." I replied.

"So what's the matter?"

"The guy in the wheelchair, ya well he's my dad. It was fine that that guy out there was my uncle when I thought he was** dead**!"

"Dead?"

"Ya, my biological dad dropped me here when I was a baby. And I guess I just grew up assuming he was dead, I mean I guess I just thought that since his brother abandoned me he would raise me since he was bio family. That's what people do on TV and in movies."

" Are you mad at him?"

" Yes why wasn't he here when I pierced a textbook, or when I lived after a bomb exploded under my bed, or when I accidently heard the sex talk from two miles away, or when I saved someone from a fire? Or why didn't he even call?"

"I don't know, but god wouldn't have put you through something you couldn't handle."

"Ohh so your one of those holy men."

"You don't go to church do you?"

"Does Christmas count?"

Kurt laughed a bit "I'm Kurt by the way."

"I'm Claire."

**Thanks 4 Reaing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, some of the lines were taken from X-men Evolution. I did make up Claire, and whenever I write Kurt talking he has a German accent, and Carol has her's but I can't write in accents. The bedrooms and uniforms are the ones seen in X-men Evolution. Differince between a flash and a flashback is that a flash is some elses memory. **

**I will put the 2012 part in soon.**

**Fairy Bad Day By Amanda Ashby is a real book, and I highly suggest it.**

This Story is set in 2012

**Operation Second Chance **

**2000- 12 Years Ago**

" Irene I have some bad news" Raven said to her longtime girlfriend (Destiny) "Anne Marie has died," tears were now streaming down her blue face. Irene just sat there crying.

**2 Days Later**

" We should have a picnic today. Anne Marie would have liked it," said Irene as she stood behind the counter making a sandwich.

"I think that's a good way to honor her," Raven replied.

** 73 Minutes Later**

Later that day Irene and Raven sat on a blanket having lunch on the top of a slope that they had sat on many times before when they took Ann Marie there to play. There was an open space then a patch of trees. Suddenly a little girl stumbled clumsily out from the tree line. She had very dark straight red hair. It was almost brown

"Irene, Irene do you see that? It's… it's – do you see that?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Come on let's go see her," Raven took her partner's hand and ran with her; guiding her to the little girl who looked like their late daughter. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong Raven?"

"Her eyes there . . . there – Is it possible they had a daughter?"

"It is most possible that they had a… no two children. Is there a second child? A girl – a girl and a boy?"

Raven knelt before the girl. "Hey sweetie. You know what your name is? Do you know were your brother is?"

"Brother? Where am I? Who are you?" The questions poured out of her mouth.

Raven looked up at Irene. They both had wide smiles on there faces.

"Were your parents silly" Raven said, tossing her hair a bit.

Irene followed, "Do you remember anything, baby?"

"Yes" she said with a big proud smile on her face, "my name is Carol".

"That's right your name is _Carol." _Raven said.

Irene lifted Carol up a bit then the three of them went home.

**1 Years Later**

_Yep weird me, the only person I know that has no white in their eye: just black to green then black again. No wonder everyone bullies me. _I thought. I heard a door slam and ran out of my room. I ran to my mama and threw my arms around her and hugged her.

"Mama your home," I said rapping my arm around her tightly.

"Hi, Carol. What did you get on your history test?"

"I got a an A-. How was your super secret meeting with the hit man?"

"He's not a hit man. And I have to talk to your mom about that so can you go into your room and turn the radio up really loud?"

"Fine," Carol said turning around rolling her eyes.

Once Irene had heard the door close she got up, letting her hand guide her towards the counter, which Raven was standing behind.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"Magneto's back."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to be a… partner… a Charles Xavier."

"What? Ohh, no… damn no, I'm not going to let you go back."

"I don't have much of a choice. He threatened to take Carol away from us."

"Do you really think he would take her away? I mean he is a father, he has children too."

"Yes, I feel bad for those children. He has a mind bender on his payroll now. He ordered for his grandchildren to be erased from their parent's minds. His daughter had twin boys and his son had two daughters, since his other one is mental."

"Do you think he would take Carol away?"

"He did it to his own children. I don't think he would have any trouble doing it to us."

"Fine. But I want you to work something out with Xavier."

"Why do you think I was five hours late coming home."

"You know we are going to have to tell Carol we moving right?"

"I'll do it."

**1 Year Later **

The small family of three had moved in three months ago, one moth for each member. We have moved into a slightly rundown mansion at the edge of the Redmill school property. Within those 3 months they house had been fixed, the called the Sisterhood. Which was weird considering that the other houses were names, there was Peterson, Sher, Mitchell and what was that other one... it started with a X ohh what is... ohh ya Xavier. Mama's here to be the "Den Mother" or "Mother Hen" as mom put's it. When Mr. Eric came here he called her a trainer and a headmistress, before I could even wonder what a headmistress was they were gone. I wonder if that makes mom the "Mother Hen" as she put it. I thought about all the abnormal things that had happened since we had been here, while I looked out the window to the school grounds. Envious of the "big kids" playing tag. I hugged my knees to my chest and continued to stare.

"Carol why don't you go outside and play?" Mama asked me, her back against the flat side of the arched gap that lead into the kitchen from the little hallway that gave you the option of going up stairs, into the the kitchen, the living room, or the back room that I wasn't aloud in. The dark tan couch was placed across from gap.

"Because there is no other kids my age," I said turning my head when I talked to my mama but then back when I had had finished. I spotted a girl who had to be my age, maybe a year or two younger who had the most curly hair I've ever seen. "Never mind," I said hopping up and running to the door sitting down and putting on my shoes.

"Don't forget to put on your sunglasses," my mom reminded me. I sighed quietly and put on my sunglasses.

I walked up to the the girl with blond hair and stuck out my hand, "Hi my name is Carol."

"I'm Claire," the girl said shaking my hand in a business like manner. We both laughed. "My dad shakes hand with people like."

"Mama and Mom do too. Do you wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

Damn we musta played played tag for hours. Till the big kids football came and knocked my sunglasses square off my face. He quickly ran back and got it not giving me a second look. But when I opened my eyes my Claire was right in front of me. She looked at me not flinching.

"Your not scared of me?" I asked.

"No, my brother's dad had eyes that were red and had to were glasses so he wouldn't hurt people," Claire explained handing me my glasses.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were adopted like me."

"I'm not adopted."

"Then how is your brother's dad not yours?"I asked.

"I... don't know."

"5 bucks says your adopted."

"Deal," she said grinning.

I never got that 5 bucks.

I felt my Mama's strong hands pull me bak from Claire, "Carol, you can't be friends with that girl."

"Why not I asked?"

"Because her daddy and I don't get along."

Can't we reform her like Emma did with the faires in Fairy Bad Day?" I asked.

"No honey, I'm sorry."

She took her hand in mine and we walked back home.

**1 Years Later**

The small family of three had moved in three months ago, one moth for each member. We have moved into a slightly rundown mansion at the edge of the Redmill school property. Within those 3 months they house had been fixed, the called the Sisterhood. Which was weird considering that the other houses were names, there was Peterson, Sher, Mitchell and what was that other one... it started with a X ohh what is... ohh ya Xavier. Mama's here to be the "Den Mother" or "Mother Hen" as mom put's it. When Mr. Eric came here he called her a trainer and a headmistress, before I could even wonder what a headmistress was they were gone. I wonder if that makes mom the "Mother Hen" as she put it. I thought about all the abnormal things that had happened since we had been here, while I looked out the window to the school grounds. Envious of the "big kids" playing tag. I hugged my knees to my chest and continued to stare.

"Carol why don't you go outside and play?" Mama asked me, her back against the flat side of the arched gap that lead into the kitchen from the little hallway that gave you the option of going up stairs, into the the kitchen, the living room, or the back room that I wasn't aloud in. The dark tan couch was placed across from gap.

"Because there is no other kids my age," I said turning my head when I talked to my mama but then back when I had had finished. I spotted a girl who had to be my age, maybe a year or two younger who had the most curly hair I've ever seen. "Never mind," I said hopping up and running to the door sitting down and putting on my shoes.

"Don't forget to put on your sunglasses," my mom reminded me. I sighed quietly and put on my sunglasses.

I walked up to the the girl with blond hair and stuck out my hand, "Hi my name is Carol."

"I'm Claire," the girl said shaking my hand in a business like manner. We both laughed. "My dad shakes hand with people like."

"Mama and Mom do too. Do you wanna play a game?"

"Sure."

Damn we musta played played tag for hours. Till the big kids football came and knocked my sunglasses square off my face. He quickly ran back and got it not giving me a second look. But when I opened my eyes my Claire was right in front of me. She looked at me not flinching.

"Your not scared of me?" I asked.

"No, my brother's dad had eyes that were red and had to were glasses so he wouldn't hurt people," Claire explained handing me my glasses.

"Thanks, I didn't know you were adopted like me."

"I'm not adopted."

"Then how is your brother's dad not yours?"I asked.

"I... don't know."

"5 bucks says your adopted."

"Deal," she said grinning.

I never got that 5 bucks.

I felt my Mama's strong hands pull me back from Claire, "Carol, you can't be friends with that girl."

"Why not I asked?"

"Because her daddy and I don't get along."

Can't we reform her like Emma did with the faires in Fairy Bad Day?" I asked.

"No honey, I'm sorry."

She took her hand in mine and we walked back home.

**10 Years Later**

I was waiting for my best friend Risty so we could go to a party at the boat house together. Finally I saw her walking probably from you know what I would rather not know, because I know it's not from the Peterson house.

"Where were you? Why are you late?" I incarnated my friend.

"I almost ran out of nail polish and I needed to get more."

"Well if you didn't paint your nails every day... wait... wait, wait, wait don't tell you were stealing from CVS again?"

"What do you think?" Risty said as we began to walk too the boat house.

"So how do you do you even manage to keep steeling this stuff, don't they notice after the goth girl comes in then all their goth stuff goes 'missing'"

"Well I can't tell all my methods, but all I can say is that I don't steal as a goth girl."

"So is that why you were late, you were getting all gothed up?"

"Ahh you know me so well," Risty said.

"That's because we are best friends," I said putting my arm around her, "We're both totally, kick-ass goth girls."

"Ya, your a total badass, Rouge," Risty said as we reached the boat house. Rouge was my nickname since I was a 'Goody-Goody' and it also means red in French (I have dark red hair) which I take in a AP class of. Ok so I guess I know what she was talking about with the goody-goody thing.

We entered the boat house then we were cored by a bunch of jocks we were talking and dancing in the corner of the boat house. The guys were talking so Risty pulled me aside to take to me.

"Can you get water for me?"

"What's wrong with your legs?" I asked Risty.

"I want to stay and work on Duncan."

"Why do you want to to be alone with that loser?"

"Because I can handle myself."

"I guess if anyone were to date him I'd be you. You can give him a dish of his own medicine, but I hate to tell you I think he has eyes for little red riding hood"

(*flashback*)

_I looked over at the Summers twins they were talkin' sume princess thing._

_I listened into there conversation,"What is your favorite princess?" Klay asked Lisity _

_"Cinderella."_

_"Who is your favorite fairy tail character?"_

_"A__ tie between __Rapunzel and Goldilocks. Why?"_

_____"I'm taking a poll."_

_____"Ok Klay, so what's your favorite princess?"_

_____"I like Ariel, because I like swimming."_

_____"Ohh, she scares me. Though I think It's just 'cause of the green lady. Who is your favorite fairy tail character?"_

_____"I like little red riding hood."_

_____(*end flashback*)_

_____"Ohh my god."_

_____"Carol are you ok?"_

_____"Ya, ya um I think I'm going to get some water."_

_____"Ok, um what just happened."_

_____"I'm not really sure." I walked to the cooler garbed a water then walked out to the deck and stared at the water. I closed my eyes and thought of that... whatever it was. Maybe it was a memory, I mean I've never had a memory before or remembered anything before. I have to try to remember that memory, in full or more of the my "past life"._

_____(*flashback*)_

_____Klay said to Lisity "I'm going to ask Carol now too." She walked up to me._

_____"Hi Carol, I was wondering who your favorite princes was."_

_____"I like the untold princess, especially Maariyah."_

_____"Ok cool," she got up and walked away._

_____(*end flashback*)_

_____I gasped, "Ohh my god, ohh my god, ohh my god. Holy shit, what the hell just happened. Who were those people."  
_

_____"Hey Rouge, what's wrong?" Risty asked touching my bare shoulder. Then I heard a thud, I turned around and Risty was jus lying there on the deck. _Ohh my god did I just kill her is she dead?

___(*flashback*)_

___I saw my mama touch the guy them he fell and mama made the road spilt in two._

___(*end flashback)_

___"Risty, oh my god, Risty say something, are you_ ok?" I got up from Risty's side and went to the payphone at the end of the dock. I walked into the phone both and closed the sliding door behind me. An image flashed in my mind of someone putting there finger in the coin return slot then before I knew what was happening there was a quarter in the palm in of my hand.

(*flashback*)

"Mama, what did you do to that guy?" I asked in the corner of the ally were I had been hiding in.

"I just borrowed some of his power Suger. Don't worry I didn't hurt him."

"Can I have your power?"

My mama smiled a bit and tucked a bit of hair behind my ear. "You could have your own power, or you dad's or mine or a vexation you could even not be a mutant."

"Well I hope I get your power."

"I'll be here when you get your power," my mama said hugging me.

(*flashback*)

I gasped and put the quarter in the payphone then called 911 and left an animus tip that some on had just passed out on the docks. Then there was one place I had to go before going home... CVS.

I walked to town stepping into a puddle I looked down at my shoe. I was taken back at the pale reflection. I always have had tanned skin, guess I don't need powder. I walked into the store showing myself to every camera that wouldn't make me look to surprise. Then put my body to the goth makeup and looked very hard at the non goth make up like I was looking for something in particular while my fingers did all the handy work they slipped the goth makeup into my jacket pocket it was surprisingly easy like I had done it before. I walked home, when I got into the living room the words "We need to talk," cut through the air like a cold hard blade, it was so lifeless.

There was a women with her hand on my mom's shoulder with blue skin, red hair and yellow eyes.

"Mom, I know you can't see but there's some creep standing behind," I said, I was really scared I loved my mom.

"Carol we need to talk." My mom said again, "We heard what happened on the docks, Risty's in ICU in a coma. The same thing happened to your mom, but with kissing a boy, which I'm really glad your** not **doing. You might want to sit down this is going to take a while" I sit down, "Ok ya well do you remember when you were little and instead of reading picture books we would read you X-Men comics."

"Ya, but mom the person behind you..."

"I'll get to that. Ok well my mom when X-Men first came out was on Marvel's payroll and she had visions too... although she called them premonition. The point is that your biological parents are Gambit and Rouge well it was really Anne Marie, but that doesn't matter. And your mother is the mutant **Mystique** and I am Destiny."

I stood up, "Ok so let me get this straight. I grew bein' bullied because of my eyes and the whole time you both knew who my bio parents were?! And you guys never bothered to tell me that you guys are **evil** or that **mutants are real **or that I might be one. You couldn't have just told me that I can't touch or that I could explode things?! Now if you'll let me leave and go I have to go be mad in my room because that what Risty would do and I **absorbed **her!" I got up and right before I got to the hallway I asked, "Is this even a house?"

"No," my mama Mystique said.

**Xavier House~ 6:00AM**

I sat at the left side of the table in the dinning room, it was very formal we generally don't eat there unless we were trying to impress someone or it was someone's birthday or a holiday, but I guess we will be eating here from now on because of the new students that are here and coming. Scott sat a seat down on the other side of the table and Jean sat next to him a seat further from me,why couldn't wake up and start dating. Any way I've been in a bad mood since Logan moved in. And they were four seats away from the end of the table where Leah, Rina, and Hudson sat. I sat there blaring Glee in ears and playing with my cereal and hating my life.

"Hey, goth girl I asked you to pass the milk 15 seconds ago. Or did you not get the enhanced hearing from daddy?" Asked Hudson.

"Sorry," said dryly.

"Ohh, you get that attitude from daddy."

"Look why are you bring by dad, I mean my bio dad. Why are you bring my bio dad into this."

"Because your mom is probably some drug addict who died" he smirked, "in a ditch." That was the last straw I launched myself across the table and tackled Hudson. I kept him pinned down to the floor with my hand at his through. My hand began to squeeze.

"Claire stop!" Scott shouted.

"Oh, you get those instincts from daddy?"Hudson taunted.

"What do you have against my father?"I ask again.

"He's a murder."

"So is you yours,"I get off of Hudson, and he spit out some blood... on me. Storm, Logon and the Professor walk in and I walk out.

"Were are you going?" My brother asks.

"Changing my clothes."

"Why, you already have clothes?" My 'uncle' asked.

"Because I don't like close that have blood on them," I said as I exited the dinning room.

**Xavier's Study~ 6:00**

"It's happening again isn't it?" Ororo asked.

"Yes mutants are popping up everywhere," Charles replied. He continued, "The weird thing is they're not just teens, or something bad triggering there abilities."

"So are we going to look into it,"questioned Logon.

"Yes we will look into it, after next week. We have a student orientation that just came to Cerebro something triggered her X-Gene."

"Is that all?" Asked Ororo

"Yes," Professor said. The adults turned there head to the door where on the other side they heard banding and shouting, "We should probably go now."


End file.
